dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Return to Other World
Return to Other World (悟飯はどこだ!?界王神界の猛特訓, Gohan wa Doko Da!? Kaioshinkai no Motokkun) is the eighteenth episode of the Majin Buu Saga and the two hundred forty-ninth overall episode in the original dubbed and the uncut version of the Dragon Ball Z series. The episode first aired on December 7, 1994. Its original American air date was October 3, 2002. Summary The episode starts off with Goku and Fortuneteller Baba flying through the yellow clouds. Goku notices the path and sees all the dead people that Majin Buu has killed. Goku then goes to check in and asks King Yemma if his son, Gohan, has checked in. When he says no, Goku tries to sense Gohan, and is successful, but becomes confused. It seems Gohan's power is coming from the Sacred World of the Kais. Goku decides that Supreme Kai must be somehow involved and teleports there. On the Sacred World of the Kais, Gohan is swinging the Z Sword around with great ease. Goku appears without warning and is forced to dodge a swing from the sword. Gohan asks Goku what he's doing there, and Supreme Kai and Kibito are puzzled at his sudden appearance. Goku then gives Gohan some advice on swordsmanship. At Kami's Lookout, Goten and Trunks are sleeping, much to the chagrin of Piccolo. He yells at them to get up, but they simply bump heads and fall back asleep. Piccolo yells at them again, and this time they get up for real. In the training room, Trunks asks if Piccolo could demonstrate the technique again. Piccolo is shocked, and asks Krillin to help him. Krillin tries to get out of it, but turns around to find no one there, and they end up doing the technique. Meanwhile, Buu encounters a blind boy named Tommy. Buu tries to intimidate him but is surprised that the boy is not afraid of him. Buu thinks it's because he has his eyes closed. Tommy explains that he is blind and cannot see even with his eyes open. Buu uses his healing powers to restore his sight, but is again surprised that the boy is still not afraid of him. Tommy thanks Buu for healing him and calls him a wonderful person. Buu asks if the boy thinks he is hideous, but Tommy replies that he does not know. However, he states that he thinks Buu must be beautiful on the inside. Buu is flattered by this comment. As thanks, Tommy gives Buu a golden coin, which he wanted to buy milk with. Buu refuses the coin and flies off to turn an old man into a carton of milk with his Henka Beam. He gives the milk to the boy and flies off while cheering to himself that he is not hideous but beautiful. Buu then encounters another town and instantly destroys it. Major Events *Goku finds out that Gohan is alive. *Majin Buu destroyed around 2/3 of Earth's population. Quotes Gallery Category:Majin Buu Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z